transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
On The Road Again
'New Cybertron Highway ' The plasteel surfaces along this equatorial drive are well marked, and the western stretches under Autobot protection are well-lit at night. The blue-white track lighting on the medians is outshone by the brilliant yellow sunshine of the system's two stars during the day. The ambience is cool, reserved, encouraging travelers to neither dally nor speed through. The high retaining walls do much to visually shield against the stale off-road carnage. The brushed nickel lanes are well-groomed, but the charred, irregular ruins of buildings lining either side reflect the ongoing epochs-long conflict between Autobots and Decepticons. As one travels east, the road loses its sheen and more of the nightlights are burnt out and cracked. To the north are the remains of Killarn, irradiated beyond any use by a Decepticon attack. Contents: Arcee Hinder Scourge There were dates and then there was duty. This evening cycle, it was a mix of both for Springer as he was out and about on patrol with favorite femme. Driving along the New Cybertron Highway, the green-armored race car rumbles with mechanical precision as it approaches some of the Autobots' defenses in the area. <> Pulling up to a retaining wall in the area, the Wrecker swoops his hood-mounted scanner over the recent construction work. <> With his first of many one-liners to come, the triple-changer idles his engine as the Autobot patrol goes about their inspections. Combat: Cybertronian Race Car takes control of capture point D - Retaining Wall. The little pink Saturn Sky gives a musical laugh. "Why, SPRINGer! Is this the surprise you said you had for me? You know just what I like." She handbrakes to a halt beside the retaining wall, transforming to spring up lightly onto the top of it. From there she jumps onto the corner of the demolished outpost, grabbing a projecting beam with one arm and swinging up onto the exposed second story. "You shouldn't be so hard on Fairway. He feels really bad about his past, you know. He punishes himself more for that than we ever could." The pink convertible peels back and straightens up as it folds through highly complex shapes into an appealing robot girl. Combat: Arcee takes control of capture point B - Demolished Outpost. The Autobots were dug in here on Cybertron. That was a problem that Scourge intended to remedy. Flying high above the New Cybertron Highway , he chuckles as his sensors pick up a pair of Autobots pausing. It looked like they were here to inspect their holdings...Holdings that would soon be in Decepticon hands! <> He would smirk, but Sweepcraft have no faces. Instead, the Sweep Leader merely dove sharply on the retaining wall that Springer had chosen to start his inspection with, dropping the tiny Hinder off as he transforms and rushes at the Autobot, to draw him out of position away from the wall. Turning as it approaches, the Sweepcraft seems to split in places, the arms and legs of a robot emerging, then the demonic wings unfurl and the menacing visage of Scourge makes it's appearance, completing the transformation from Sweepcraft to robot. Combat: Scourge challenges Cybertronian Race Car for control of capture point D - Retaining Wall. Combat: Cybertronian Race Car defeats Scourge in a battle of INTESTINAL FORTITUDE! Popping up into his handsome(for some) robotic-form, Springer reaches down to grab a few slabs of bot-crete, "Yea...I've heard it before Arcee. The guy needs to get a hug and get to work like the rest of us." Just as the triple-changer finishes his sentence, he feels something swoop over him with a blast of air. "Alright Pink, I thought I told you I didn't like when you blew in my ear. It tickles my audi--DECEPTICONS! In the sky!" Withdrawing his photon blaster from subspace, the Autobot fires a volley of laser fire. If this was real life, he'd be deadly accurate, but this was based on a cartoon. So instead, the red bolts fly at Scourge, but they just hit everything else around him. "Listen pal. I didn't see your name on the reservation list! This is a private party!" With a flurry of sounds, Springer transform into his mean green robot form! Combat: Cybertronian Race Car remains in control of capture point D - Retaining Wall. Hinder isn't so sure about trying to deal with something like this again so soon... her attempt at helping Windshear had been a spectacular failure. And NOW Scourge says he has faith in her abilities? She is SO doomed. But, if nothing else she's goinig to put up a brave front. << I am prepared. >> "It's one of those Sweeps!" exclaims Arcee, ducking behind the cover of the ruins and peeking out to fire a rapid burst of plasma bolts from her blaster up into the sky. "I'll try to herd him back your way, Springer! Be ready for him!" Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Guarded. Combat: Arcee analyzes Scourge for weaknesses Springer can exploit. Scourge growls as Springer holds his ground, but he is determined...Oh, wait, he's a Sweep. They don't know anything /but/ determined. The blasts from both Autobots sail over him as he again rushes the Autobot, to dislodge him from his position. "Run, Autobot, and you will be the last one I kill today!" Combat: Scourge challenges Springer for control of capture point D - Retaining Wall. Combat: Springer defeats Scourge in a battle of INTESTINAL FORTITUDE! Hinder bounds along after she touches ground, still not entirely sure about this whole lack of soil thing this planet has going on. It's like being in a place that's all rocks, very disconcerting for the little cassette, considering she sees Earth and not Cybertron as her home. She spies something interesting and decides to check it out -- a place resembling a power transfer point from the Earth American urban power grids. Lots of little structures to hide under, clamber over, and generally play in. Combat: Hinder takes control of capture point E - Electrical Control. Blowout has arrived. Windshear has arrived. Springer's internal computer comes to life with a new message -TRANSMISSION RECEIVED FROM AUTOBOT ARCEE- Tossing a charming grin in the direction of the Pink Bot, the Wrecker reaches for a piece of pipe Fairway had apparently left behind. "I ask you to write when you're away and I don't hear a peep. Now you're 10 feet away and you're popping into my inbox?" Springer takes the pipe and slams it across his knee, bending it into something that resembles a boomerang. Reaching back with some targeting assistance from Arcee, the triple-changer flings the impromptu weapon in Scourge's direction. "Take a trip down under mate. And crash while you're there." Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Springer misses Scourge with his Boomerang Pipe (Kick) attack! Windshear is flying along in a sulk trying to figure out why everything hes attempting to do lately is turning into total fail. He passes over the highway and recognizes it as the spot where he became Grimlock's chewtoy a few days earlier. He still has the teeth marks of that event for that matter. He notices theres more action there again and swings down to take a closer look. He passes over a section of the highway that looks pretty rough and notices no one is there and hovers over it as he scans the action in the area. "Whats up?" he radios to Scourge not noticing Hinder right now. Tearin' down the broad Cybertron Highway at reckless speeds comes a compact blue techcar, decked out with splatters of grafitti and some wicked neon. As the car approaches, so does the UNF UNF UNF of a wicked bass beat. "HeyheyHEY, it looks like there's a PARTY goin' on! Room for one more?" The car emits, quickly approaching the scene as he burns rubber down the open road. Combat: Muscle Car takes control of capture point C - Highway to Hell. Combat: Windshear challenges Muscle Car for control of capture point C - Highway to Hell. Combat: Muscle Car defeats Windshear in a RACE TO THE FINISH! "I guess the inverse of distance makes the spark grow fonder!" Arcee calls back down to Springer, taking cover again in the ruins and hurrying around to shore up the windows with some steel sheeting she can find. Combat: Arcee remains in control of capture point B - Demolished Outpost. Sneering at the Autobot, Scourge bats the improvised boomerang away and continues moving foward. "Your attempts to best me are laughable, at best, Autobot!" As he speaks, he fakes a sudden rush at Springer, but instead of charging, he fires his anti-grav's and flips up and over, to land behind Springer and try to dislodge him. Combat: Scourge challenges Springer for control of capture point D - Retaining Wall. Combat: Scourge defeats Springer in a battle of INTESTINAL FORTITUDE! Combat: Scourge takes control of capture point D - Retaining Wall. Hinder is quite happy to explore her new playground while no one is bohering her, worming her way under a decent-sized part of the electrical control structure and then peeking out again. She thinks she sees Windshear off in the distance, but she isn't sure so she doesn't speak up. And anyway, she likes this place. It's not boring! Combat: Hinder remains in control of capture point E - Electrical Control. The green-armored Autobot didn't know where all these robots had come from, but something told him he needed to get his sensors checked out by Second Aid back at Iahex. Turning towards Blowout's roaring engine, Springer shakes a Kup-like fist in his direction, "Blowout!! Get busy defending and turn off that music. I can hardly...HEY!!" The noise had caused enough of a distraction for Scourge to sneak in behind Springer's retention wall. Now, on the outside looking in, the Wrecker grits his metallic teeth as he charges the Decepticon with a clenched fist. "I don't know why you even start with me pal, this is gonna end up like it did in Mexico," Springer says as he throws a sharp jab. "..with me saying adios amigo." Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Springer strikes Scourge with his Sharp Jab (Punch) attack! Muscle Car spots a beige tetrajet hanging out over the highway, but luckily for this blue 'bot racer, the Decepticon hasn't spotted him yet. Also luckily for Blowout, the jet is only hovering; Hardly a challenge for the expert ex-racer! Springer's old-man 'get off my lawn' attitude doesn't get very far with Blowout, but the grafitti'd racer turns down the volume anyway, so he can yell at Windshear! "HEY exhaust-breath! Fancy a RACE?" He calls out, revving his big engine block. "Catch me if you can!" He adds, and then speeds off, whether the Seeker bothers to follow suit or not. Combat: Muscle Car remains in control of capture point C - Highway to Hell. Arcee waves from the window of the outpost, visibly happy to see some support. "And the cavalry arrives! You'd better watch out, Springer, that guy looks even faster than you do!" she teases, unfurling an Autobot flag on the outpost to place the finishing touches on it. Combat: Arcee remains in control of capture point B - Demolished Outpost. Windshear has something for this Autobot's need for speed. He transforms and fires. Cybertronian Tetra jet transforms into the pretty boy Decepticon, Windshear. Combat: Windshear sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Windshear strikes Muscle Car with his Slow Ray attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Muscle Car 's Agility. (Crippled) Too slow to avoid the incoming fist, Scourge grunts and merely shoves Springer away. His crimson optics glance at the new dent in his chest, then return to Springer. "You think to challenge /me/? You will die slowly, in agony." Combat: Scourge remains in control of capture point D - Retaining Wall. Hinder peeks out from her hidey place, not seeing anyone or anything nearby. She worms back out from under the structure she's beneath, and explores some more. <> Combat: Hinder remains in control of capture point E - Electrical Control. Muscle Car is usually pretty slick at avoiding pesky blasts, but the rough road is taking most of his attention. "One of these days I should get turned into a HOVERcar.." He muses, while getting shot with the strange ray- Which takes a lot of the rev' out of his turbo-revvin'! "Nice trick jethead, but you're still pretty GREEN at the racing game!" Blowout replies, and he shifts gear to continue rulin' the road. Combat: Muscle Car remains in control of capture point C - Highway to Hell. As Blowout races by with another blare of his engine and music, Springer reconsiders his previous order, "Hey! On second thought Blowout...keep that music coming! I promised Arcee I'd take her dancing sometime and this is probably as close as we're gonna get to it this cycle!!" Connecting with his fist of fury, the Wrecker takes a page from Scourge's playbook, as he leaps into the air with his powerful legs. "Hey Beard-Boy, what goes up!!" Springer lands with a soft thump, hopefully in better position to take back the retention wall, "...must come down!!" Combat: Springer challenges Scourge for control of capture point D - Retaining Wall. Combat: Springer defeats Scourge in a battle of INTESTINAL FORTITUDE! Combat: Springer takes control of capture point D - Retaining Wall. Arcee stays put on her outpost, taking careful aim up at Windshear with her plasma blaster gripped in both hands. "Fun as this is, you're not getting out of that, Springer! I'm taking a rain check!" Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Arcee analyzes Windshear for weaknesses. Growling as he is pushed back by a chunk of falling wall, Scourge immediately returns, leaping into the air to try to force the Autobot from his perch atop the wall. "Hinder, stop playing and /help/. This is not a playground!" His voice snarls out to the tiny Decepticon as he stalks towards Springer, to scare him off the wall. Combat: Scourge challenges Springer for control of capture point D - Retaining Wall. Combat: Scourge defeats Springer in a battle of INTESTINAL FORTITUDE! Combat: Scourge takes control of capture point D - Retaining Wall. Windshear ignores the bot car at that point and hovers down near some ruins. He lands and his scanner immediately go off and he checks the ruins out further Combat: Windshear takes control of capture point A - Irradiated Ruins. Combat: Windshear sets his defense level to Protected. Hinder yips in startlement and homes in on Scourge's signal, dashing away from her playground to 'help'. Somehow. She spots the pink Autobot along the way and figures out how she can help. She 'sneaks' up on Arcee (okay, she THINKS she's good at being sneaky, all right?) then when she's close enough she dashes forward and aims a bite at the femme's left ankle. Combat: Hinder strikes Arcee with her ankle chomp attack! Muscle Car switches tracks to something with a better booty-shakin' beat and some high n' clear female vocals, and the racer swings around after crossing some sort of invisible 'finish line'. Tires squealin', he heads back towards the rest of the action, triumphant that he has outraced the Seeker... But since Windshear wasn't really trying, it's hardly much of a victory. He barrels down the road, and spots a SWEET looking ramp made by a piece of broken roadway. "Certainly looks like a playground to me, SCOURGE! Look, here's the slide!" He emits, and he hits the ramp, which boosts him high over the battlefield, and towards the Sweep commander's hiding spot. Combat: Muscle Car sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Muscle Car strikes Scourge with New Cybertron Highway 's King of The Road attack! "Ouch!" exclaims Arcee, looking down and frowning briefly. "Where did you come from, little thing?" Pausing only briefly to try to pry off Hinder, Arcee leaps down from the outpost she's captured and jogs towards the next set of ruins, which seem to be infested with seekers! "Come out before we have to pull you out of there, Decepticon! I'm not going to ask you twice!" Combat: Arcee challenges Windshear for control of capture point A - Irradiated Ruins. Combat: Arcee defeats Windshear in an epic CLASH OF THE TITANS! Combat: Arcee takes control of capture point A - Irradiated Ruins. Springer doesn't have enough time to celebrate his victory in out-positioning his foe. In the blink of an optic, the Autobot is back on the wrong side of the retention wall. "If we keep this up, you're going to have to pay for my motion-sickness pills pal. Looks, like we're going to have to ratchet this up a few notches." He's easy on the femme-optics, and he's also pretty good with a lightsaber. For the present situation, Springer hoped the latter was about to be displayed. Withdrawing his weapon of choice from subspace, the Wrecker winds up a lethal swing, before he watches Scourge get slammed by the King of the Road. Shrugging, Springer keeps his lightsaber in hand as he takes another leap at the retention wall. Combat: Springer challenges Scourge for control of capture point D - Retaining Wall. Combat: Scourge defeats Springer in a battle of INTESTINAL FORTITUDE! Arcee kicks the door of the ruins open and storms in, sweeping the rooms with her plasma blaster as she searches for Windshear! Windshear gets nailed by a blurr of pink and stumbles back in the ruins. He steps forward with a sneer, "Not happening Femme." he rasps as he dodges some laser blasts from her. Combat: Windshear challenges Arcee for control of capture point A - Irradiated Ruins. Combat: Windshear defeats Arcee in an epic CLASH OF THE TITANS! Combat: Windshear takes control of capture point A - Irradiated Ruins. Scourge ducks quickly hearing Blowout zooming in, but he doesn't duck quite enough, and the Autobot's bumper glances off his shoulder, producing another dent. Smaller than the dent left by Springer's fist, Blowout's attack barely phases the Sweep Leader. Laughing derisively at the Autobots, he shoves Springer away from the wall. "Is that your best? You cannot hope to survive this! Flee, and I will kill you /quickly/, rather than tearing you apart over the course of days." Combat: Scourge remains in control of capture point D - Retaining Wall. Hinder has her teeth dug into Arcee's ankle but good, and thus gets dragged along with her into a shoving match with Windshear. She puts more pressure on the bite and shakes her head as if trying to rip something out of the femme's leg. Combat: Hinder strikes Arcee with her ferret headshake (Kick) attack! Muscle Car 's Cybertronain belted radials take the brunt of the hard landing, as he comes down to earth after a fender-bender with Scourge. Scourge is a tough customer, though, so he decides to let Springer handle it. Arcee might need a little help with her damsel-in-distressin'. Blowout rolls over to the ruins, scanning for a Seeker. "I'm hopin' my armor can keep out the dangerous levels of radiation long enough to rescue a certain pink femme in distress!" He quips. Locating the bearded Seeker, Blowout takes aim with his engine block/noise cannon, and lets loose with a blast of metal-breaking decibels! Combat: Muscle Car strikes Windshear with his These Go To ELEVEN! attack! -2 The physics of the cartoon world were amazing. Somehow you could get hit by a car, but still hold your ground in a fight for territory. Then again, Springer thought to himself that it was also pretty amazing that he had a lightsaber to wreck shop with. For the moment, the Autobot decides against slashing Scourge into a perfectly-cut Scourge roll with a side of wasabe and miso soup. "If I showed you my best stuff, this would be a quick fight pal. It's been a while since I've impressed Arcee so I'm taking my time this cycle!" Shaking and baking like a running back avoiding a tackle, the Autobot tries to flank the Decepticon once again. Combat: Springer challenges Scourge for control of capture point D - Retaining Wall. Combat: Springer defeats Scourge in a battle of INTESTINAL FORTITUDE! Combat: Springer takes control of capture point D - Retaining Wall. "I think you need to control your weasel better," Arcee sternly chastises Windshear as Hinder keeps chewing on her. She breaks into a sprint suddenly, lowering her blaster to dash in and lunge at him with an agile leap which brings her flying at his head knees-first in an attempt to clamp his neck between her thighs! Combat: Arcee strikes Windshear with her HOOLIGAN COMBINATION EX attack! Arcee follows up the thigh-clamp with a full-body twist that could very well slam Windshear bodily to the cracked and dusty floor! Windshear is taking a beating from everwhere but refuses to budge from his spot. Combat: Windshear remains in control of capture point A - Irradiated Ruins. Scourge was never one for the sports of Earth, but he was a devious mech. Smirking as Springer comes rushing in like he's avoiding a tackle, the Sweep steps aside and lets Springer have control of the wall for the moment. Turning suddenly, the Sweep rushes at full speed towards Windshear's position, taking a swipe at Arcee as he approaches to dislodge her from the Seeker. Combat: Scourge sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Scourge strikes Arcee with his Clawed Assault attack! -2 Hinder is still latched onto Arcee's leg when she tries to take Windshear down. Seeing Scourge coming at the femme, she decides it's time to do something different. So she unclamps her teeth and scrambles up the length of the pink Autobot's frame to take a bite at her face. Maybe that'll make her let go if Scourge's sudden arrival didn't. Her battlecry? "MEANIE!" Combat: Hinder strikes Arcee with her face time (Punch) attack! "You snooze you lose pal!" exclaims Springer as he takes back control of his defensive position. Scanning his blue optics over the battle field, the triple-changer follows Scourge's path to Arcee. "Hey!! Beard-Boy!! Didn't you ever hear of manners?!" Firing a glance at Blowout, the Wrecker barks out from behind the retention all, "I'd say give her hand...but she'll probably beat you to the punch if I know Arcee. Get Windshear off those ruins over there! It's time to push back!" Combat: Springer remains in control of capture point D - Retaining Wall. Arcee, at first poised to choke out Windshear with her powerful thighs, tumbles off of him when Scourge comes tearing into the ruins at what Prowl would've described as "a high rate of speed" and slashes her across the back! She lets out a cry of pain as she stands up and recovers her balance. Scourge's rending claws hurt MUCH worse than that weasel that keeps chewing on her. "Don't worry about me, Springer! I can handle this creepazoid!" Trying to keep her eyes on Scourge so that she can dodge him if he comes at her again, she moves back around to try to side-kick Windshear out of the ruins. Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Arcee challenges Windshear for control of capture point A - Irradiated Ruins. Combat: Arcee defeats Windshear in an epic CLASH OF THE TITANS! Combat: Arcee takes control of capture point A - Irradiated Ruins. Arcee looks proud of her accomplishment, although she has a weasel stuck to her cheek, which is getting really annoying! Poor Arcee is up to her neck in Decepticons! She's a tough chick, for sure, but not with Scourge up in her bidness. The paint-splattered car flips up into an equally paint-splattered robot, gripping his noise rifle in his hands. "Come on Scourge, leave her alone, she's got a /weasel/ stuck to her face!" Blowout then takes aim, and squeezes off a shot of killer bass at the Sweep leader. The beefy Cybertronain racer transforms into Blowout! Combat: Blowout strikes Scourge with his Noise Rifle attack! Windshear gets shoved back by the pink bot and again shoves back. Combat: Windshear challenges Arcee for control of capture point A - Irradiated Ruins. Combat: Arcee defeats Windshear in an epic CLASH OF THE TITANS! The feeling of his claws tearing into Autobot armor is probably the best feeling Scourge could experience...At least right now. Without looking up at Blowout, which was a mistake, he was preparing to gouge Arcee once again when he's slammed into by the soundwaves and tossed into the nearest wall. Snarling, he stands and snatches Hinder up, tossing the tiny Casseticon away, towards Springer's position. "Go deal with /him/. I will handle these fools." And then he stalks into the irradiated ruins after Arcee, ignoring, for the moment, the source of his most recent pain. Combat: Scourge sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Scourge challenges Arcee for control of capture point A - Irradiated Ruins. Combat: Arcee defeats Scourge in an epic CLASH OF THE TITANS! Hinder just keeps chomping on Arcee, because she's honestly not sure what else to do even though the Autobot seems to totally not even notice. Even GRIMLOCK reacted when she bit him! But then she's abruptly ripped from Arcee's cheek and thrown at Springer. She YEEKS! in terror for a moment, but the only thing she can really do to salvage her very undignified situation is just try to do what she can. So she uses her anti-gravs to right herself in mid-throw and set herself up to (hopefully) hit Springer teeth and claws-first. Combat: Hinder misses Springer with her flying ferret chomp! attack! Arcee was right. She could take care of herself and that was perfectly alright with Springer. The Wrecker cheered on Blowout and Arcee as he watched from behind the retention all. "That's what I'm talking about! Let's drive these Decepticons outta dodge!" As Hinder comes flying into the picture, the Autobot simply steps aside to avoid any bite from the ferret of death™. This had certainly been a long battle, but Springer felt like the tide had turned in the direction of the good guys. Maybe it wasn't too late to take Arcee out for some dancing. Combat: Springer remains in control of capture point D - Retaining Wall. Arcee rubs her cheek sulkily where it was nipped by the little tape. "What an awful little thing! At least Ravage doesn't go climbing around on you." When Windshear withdraws Arcee charges up her plasma blaster and levels it at Scourge, two-handed. "All right now, sweep... if I were you I'd take this chance to get out of here. Unless you want to count that weasel, you're outnumbered three to one, and I don't think Springer's going to be very happy with you for laying a violent hand on me." Combat: Arcee analyzes Scourge for weaknesses. Scourge chuckles darkly at Arcee and smirks. "Threats, rather than firing? Foolish, Autobot!" And, without hesitating, unaware that the battle is lost at this point, the Sweep merely fires the dreaded Head Laser at the femme. "Now you /die/." Combat: Scourge misses Arcee with his Head Laser attack! -3 Hinder whooshes right past Springer. Oops. Her anti-gravs keep her from smacking into that hotly contested wall, and uses it to leap at Springer again. She'd honestly rather just run away and hide, but...well, Scourge is OVER THERE. If she tried to run, he'd STOMP her. Combat: Hinder challenges Springer for control of capture point D - Retaining Wall. Combat: Springer defeats Hinder in a battle of INTESTINAL FORTITUDE! "Don't say I didn't warn you," Arcee replies, firing at the same time Scourge fires. The headlaser beam strikes the scorching plasma bolt and deflects, powerful energies meeting and crossing over the ruins- but the swirling blue plasma blast keeps going in Scourge's direction! Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Arcee misses Scourge with her Plasma Blaster Hi-Power attack! Payback was a female robo-dog. Arce was a female with the tenacity of a fierce robo-dog. Weird analogies aside, Springer was ticked off that his number one squeeze had just been slapped by Scourge's head cannon. "Wrong move pal!! I said you treat a femme with respect. No wonder you guys are so mad all the time, the last time you probably had a date was 10 eons ago!!" Taking a fearless approach as usual, the Wrecker leaps into the air and comes down with a bright-lit sword of energy. Luke once called it a lightsaber. *FFZWOOOM* it goes as it crackles through the air and towards Scourge. Combat: Springer misses Scourge with his Lightsaber attack! Twisting slightly to avoid the scorching blast of plasma from the femme, Scourge laughs as his enhanced hearing picks up the hum of the 'lightsaber' of Springer, and he steps backwards to avoid it, allowing the Autobot to overshoot him. Unfortunately, however, Windshear has fled, leaving the Sweep and Hinder to deal with the trio of Autobots. He would have a suitable punishment prepared for that later, but for now, it was time to leave this area, unfortunately still in Autobot hands. Turning, the Sweep Leader smirks over his shoulder at the Autobots and pauses only to grab Hinder as he transforms, tossing the tiny Decepticon into his 'passenger' compartment as he transforms and streaks out of the area. Next time, he would bring more suitable 'help'...And next time, he wouldn't be merely fighting to keep the Autobot's off-balance. Leaping into the air, the traditional sounds of transforming splitting the air, Scourge twists as his body folds into a nasty looking Sweepcraft. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Hinder misses. Again. Maybe she should go back to chomping at the pink Autobot. She starts back that way, just to get scooped up again by Scourge and unceremoniously dumped into the passenger compartment. She knows better than to protest. He seems... angry. Arcee lowers her gun and rubs her cheek again where that little thing bit her. "That's going to need some buffing out. Good job, Blowout! I don't think I need to tell you you were great, Springer," she adds with a sparkling laugh, punching him lightly on one massive arm. Category:Logs Category:2031 Category:Cybertron Risk